ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Club Penguin: The Movie/Transcript/6
Previous - 5 • Next - 7 (Paxton, Olivia, Dot and Jet Pack Guy walk to the huge metal door with the code with digit numbers as it was shown of 00-00-00-00-00) Dot: It might be a code for this huge door that will open for us. Jet Pack Guy: True, but there's just one problem. We don't know what the real code is. Paxton: Maybe, we had to think really smart. I guess it might be Polar. Olivia: You are so right, Pat, the number of the letter is 16-15-12-01-18. Paxton: Great, so I will handle the password. (Paxton types in the code 16-15-12-01-18, later the words in the code say ACCESS GRANTED) Computerized Door Voice: Access granted. Please enter. Dot: Great job there, Paxton. You will be a better EPF agent along with Olivia. Jet Pack Guy: Now, we had to get Gary and save him in no time. Olivia: But, guys, we don't want to get ourselves spotted. Paxton: Hmmm, you're right. We might wanna disguise ourselves as polar bears, but we don't have any. Dot: Oh! I got it right here. (checks her purse that have a lot of costumes inside) And I also have my file deliverer costume when you helped me from Duke. Paxton: Great thinking, Dot. Hurry, we had to get in these suits before it's too late. (Later, they were in disguise as polar bears as they enter the hallway, scene cuts to Rookie, Cadence, Rockhopper, and Sensei who had found the largest power switch) Sensei: Rookie may I have the phone, I have to talk to JPG. (Rookie understand it as he gives his EPF Phone to Sensei) Good news, we have found the largest power switch inside Herbert's hideout. Jet Pack Guy: Good job. Now we have to turn off the power from the hideout, so that way, the invention will never be turned on. Rookie: Don't you worry, (opens the largest power switch) this invention will be turned off like a piece of... (The power switch doesn't have switches but only wires) Rookie: Wires?! Oh dear... looks like we got wires. Jet Pack Guy: Well, maybe you can try to switch the wires to mess up the invention. Cadence: I think it's a good idea, because wiring is my speciality. Dot: Alright, but be careful. It may be a little bit dangerous, so luckily, on the EPF Phone, you can get some electric shock prevention gloves to stay safe from being electrocuted. (Cadence presses the yellow button at the EPF Phone and reveals the gloves) Cadence: Wow! That's even better than DJ3K. I hope my boyfriend Franky will like this. Paxton: Well, good luck, Cadence. We're all counting on you. (Cadence and Dot both turn off the EPF Phone, as Paxton, Olivia, JPG, and Dot walked to the largest metal door that, after 3 seconds, opened itself, when Herbert, Klutzy, and Duke noticed) Herbert: Huh? Why, I never know that there are other polar bears in my hideout. So... who are you four? Paxton: Umm... well... my name is... North, and those are Snow (Olivia), Flake (Dot) and even South (JPG). Herbert: I see, so what do you think about my greatest invention I have created? I called it the Solar Laser, also known as High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser. Jet Pack Guy: I see. So tell me, what does it do? (uses his hand at his glasses, taken a picture at Solar Laser) Herbert: That's an excellent question, South. My invention will give more heat to the sun that it can easily melt the entire snow in about a few minutes. Olivia: Wha... oh, I mean, I see. (Klutzy and Duke are looking at them very strange, Duke slightly notices) Dot: Also, Herbert, when will the Solar Laser started firing at the sun to get more heat to melt down the island? Herbert: Well, the Solar Laser will automatically start firing at the sun in about... (checks his watch) 3 minutes. (Klutzy claps his claws to communicate with Herbert) Herbert: Huh? What is it, Klutzy? (Klutzy claps his claws again and pointing at Paxton, Olivia, Dot, and JPG) Herbert: I'm sorry, Klutzy, but can... you... speak? (Klutzy shakes his head meaning he doesn't speak) Herbert: Ugh. You idiot. I should have taught you how to speak English! What's the problem, Klutzy? (Klutzy is about to clap his claws again as communication to Herbert, but he took a deep breath, and Klutzy finally speaks) Klutzy: Muh... master, those... penguins... have come... into your... your hideout, and they're all in disguise... as polar bears! (tooks another deep breath) There, I said it. Herbert: Phew! Finally, you spoke. Duke: Wait a second... I know that face. Herbert: Really? So, you got friends before you meet me for the first time? Duke: No! It's them! (quickly snatches the polar bear masks and the heroes were revealed) Herbert: WHAT?! Why are those penguin fools doing in my hideout?! Dot: We easily use your front door code. Paxton: Now, Herbert P. Bear, you, the crab, and Duke are under arrest for illegal acts of the Elite Penguin Force. You three are going to jail. Herbert: Heh... really clever that you can arrest me, but not even the other two! Klutzy: Yeah! Not even me, you fools! (Herbert gets the button on his hand and presses the yellow button as the two cages (one with Gary and Skia inside and the other with the Director inside) are pulled down as a demonstration from Herbert) Paxton, Olivia, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy: (together) Gary! Director! Gary: Oh, hey guys. Thank goodness you're here just in time! Olivia: And Gary, who is that guy that was trapped in this cage with you? Doctor Skia: My name is Doctor Q. Skia. I was Gary's only partner that I thought he betrayed me, then I joined Herbert and the others, until few minutes ago, Herbert used me and he put me into this cage. Director: Herbert, you won't get away from this! Quick! Agents, get us outta here! (Paxton, Olivia, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy took one step forward) Herbert: Don't even think about this, you fools. (Paxton, Olivia, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy look at Herbert who has the button) You had to choose one penguin to go free, then the other will be falling down into a biggest pot of Hot Sauce by turning them into fried penguin meat like roasted Fluffy Fish. Pick one wisely. (Paxton, Olivia, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy are thinking, as Pooka jumps off the bag and got the button from Herbert, causing Herbert to go angry) Herbert: WHAT?! That puffle again! Quick! Duke and Klutzy, get that rodent! (Duke and Klutzy chase after Pooka) Klutzy: Come back here, you hairball! Duke: You're gonna regret it! (Pooka stops and presses the button, releasing both cages freeing Gary, Skia, and Director) Gary: Now, Herbert, you and your henchmen are outnumbered. Surrender now or we will do it by force. Herbert: Okay, fine then. You've foiled my plans... for the final time! (quickly presses the red button as the Solar Laser shoots out the laser beam that hits the sun, causing it to grow as the size for the sun changes from 695,700 km to 7,000,000 km) (Many penguins including Paxton's and Olivia's parents in Ski Village, Ski Hill, Town, Plaza and everywhere looked at the sun that rapidly grows as the snow is slightly melting. Later, when Roofhowse, Blizzard, Jangrah, Sydmull and Lorna, who appear as cameos, are driving the van to the Ski Village, they saw a glacier sliding down from the mountain towards the van. They got out of the van as fast as they can, as the glacier hits the van, and both the glacier and the van fell into the ocean water below.) Herbert: AhahaHAHAHAHA!!! My plan is working! (laughing madly) (The Solar Laser stopped working as Herbert is laughing slowly) Herbert: Ahhh....? What's going on with my invention? (Many penguins look at the snow and it stopped melting, and they cheered as the sun goes back to normal) Computerized Voice: The Solar Laser has been malfunctioned. I repeat, The Solar Laser has been malfunctioned. Paxton: Herbert, your plans are now backfired! So, you and your henchmen are under arrest by the Elite Penguin Force and the Club Penguin Police for vandalizing the entire island. All of you are going to jail and you will stay there for a very long time. Duke: D'oh, screw this! (runs off to the exit) I'M OUTTA HERE! (turns around and peeks through the exit door) Oh, by the way, Herbert, I already got the tickets to go back to Zootopia, since you gave them to me. Now I'm going back to selling bootleg DVDs, only from Weaselton Home Video. Jet Pack Guy: Don't worry about that, weasel, we got them now. By the way, you're not a penguin, so that means you're leaving Club Penguin Island to go back to Zootopia. Right? Duke: Right! Jet Pack Guy: Well, okay, have fun! Oh, and by the way, thanks for visiting Club Penguin Island. Come back soon. Duke: Bye, everyone. (leaves Herbert's hideout to go back to Zootopia) Jet Pack Guy: Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Herbert, you and your little crab friend Klutzy are under arrest for trying to vandalize the island with your Solar Laser machine. You two are going to jail for this. Herbert: D'oh! Ooh, I'll get you next time, penguins! NEXT TIME! Previous - 5 • Next - 7 Category:Transcripts